


ain't nothing punk about that 一点儿都不酷

by cloooudy, idekman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Awkward Steve, High School AU, M/M, Multi, PUNK BUCKY, Punk!Au, Swearing, ah jaysus, also steve saving the day and being a giant badass, background Thor/Jane, background Tony/Pepper, background clint/natasha - Freeform, background sam/riley, basically bucky being a humungous badass, bucky coming to save the day, grumpy bucky, pre-serum!Steve, punk!bucky, punk!bucky/small!steve, steve/bucky au, they're both totally badass and adorable, this may actually be more fluffy than the other au fic i wrote
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloooudy/pseuds/cloooudy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idekman/pseuds/idekman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BuckyBarnes试着不去搀和进学校的这堆破事儿之中，而SteveRogers只是个在走廊里被揍的小子。</p><p>直到他不再是。</p><p>-</p><p>在Steve Rogers被教训了很多次之后，Bucky Barnes对此很是不满。</p>
            </blockquote>





	ain't nothing punk about that 一点儿都不酷

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ain't nothing punk about that](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790965) by [idekman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idekman/pseuds/idekman). 



没人鸟Bucky Barnes。  
  
老实讲，真的没人和Bucky Barnes说话，Steve认为这肯定会让人感到难过——不过话又说回来，除非有人想在他脸上揍几拳，确实没人和他真聊上几句，这种事儿，你知道的，并不怎么光彩。  
  
他们的学校中充斥着各种派系和小团体，你可能会认为Bucky也属于其中某个团体。他身材修长，帅气的脸上时常挂着迷人的坏笑，左耳垂上插着个耳钉，眼睛周围还涂有黑色眼线。Steve见过他——因为Steve观察所有人，某种程度来说，这是一个体重只有一百零几磅的小个子的优势：就像张贴在在校园布告栏上的招贴画一样注视着其他人，也算是项特殊技能——再加上和其他Puck男孩说话。有一些团伙例如Pierce这种小混蛋：他们给自己取名叫“Hydra”，还向新生兜售毒品。他们穿过操场走向Barnes，这会他正躺在树上小憩，一边抽着烟一边看漫画书，而当Pierce向他问话时，他朝他吐了一脸的烟雾。  
  
Steve喜欢这种风格。  
  
对于Barnes来说，至少是他自己选择做个独行侠。他几乎不去上课，无论是下雨、下雪、甚至有30多度的高温，他都会穿着他的夹克衫在外面吃饭。  
  
而对于Steve来说，从另一方面看的话，他也差不多是这样。  
  
和艺术系的学生相比他还不够附庸风雅，他不戴宽边眼镜，也不穿宽松的针织衫，他没机灵到和那些艺术鬼才们混到一起——另外，这让他们把他当做一个目标，他们的自保意识促使他们远离他这个目标，他再清楚不过了。因为他是非异性恋社群*的头头，这其实挺棒的，但他却是社群唯一的成员。  
  
所以说，当他在日常生活中没法随随便便就能交到一些朋友时，他只好尽最大的努力消逝在人群背影中。不和别人在走廊中有眼神上的交流，不在课堂上回答问题，在浴室里吃午饭，总是低着头——  
  
（所以，说起来，就算他时不时就会盯着Bucky Barnes看半天，谁又能发现呢？）  
  
遗憾的是，保持安静并非他的强项。在小时候他妈妈就经常教育他，你的声音（说话方式）应该属于比你块头大上两倍的男孩才对，小鬼，早晚有一天你会因此惹上麻烦。说真的，在这个充满嘴炮的社会里这不算什么要紧事，而且他也有注意自己的言行。  
  
但是现在有几个家伙——还不是Hydra那伙人——是几个高年级的橄榄球队队员，他们头脑简单四肢发达，穿着个校内优秀运动员的外套就似乎有种莫名的骄傲似的——他们把一个女孩堵在走廊。她是一名新生，大概是，挺瘦弱的，她看上去绝望极了，当这些橄榄球队友伸手拿走她怀里抱着的书的时候，拼命忍着让自己别哭出来。与此同时她的几个朋友混在人群中，脸上挂着焦急的表情，她们还没蠢到去和比自己块头大上两倍的人起任何冲突。  
  
他也不会去掺合。真的。直到那些人抓住女孩把她的肩膀摔向储物柜，在他迈出第一步之前他真的是这么想的  
“嘿！你们在搞什么鬼！”他边大喊着边往里挤过去，惹得人群中发出阵阵不满声，直到他看到那几个人后瞪圆了双眼——瞪的超圆，他差不多和那个女孩一般高，而大脑里有个小小的声音在质问他 _“_ _你他妈怎么想的，_ _Rogers_ _？_ _”_ 他选择忽视这个质疑，在这些蠢笨的运动员面前忽视这个问题。  
  
“你刚才说什么，Rogers？”男孩转过身轻蔑地哼了一声，Steve仔细盯着眼前的混蛋，思索着他到底叫什么。  
  
“我不知道，Harold，但是如果你想从比你弱小的人身上偷走几本书的话，那你最好再去读读它们。没准还能扩充一下你只有五年级水平的词汇量。”Steve反击道。他真是一个白痴，显然在最后20秒钟的时间里他忘了Harold身边还有一整支橄榄球队，他们所有的人块头都是他的两倍，而且相当擅长用欺压别人来取乐。  
  
在他能反应过来之前拳头就已经挥了出来，人群中爆发出一阵骚动，吼声和鼓励般的尖叫充斥在窄小的走廊之间时，疼痛也同时落在他的脸上。他摇摇晃晃，几乎摔倒在地，他伸出手狠狠抹一下鼻子，手腕顿时沾满鲜血，猩红而不堪。他强迫自己站直，闪过另一下攻击，他捡起散落在地上的文件夹抵挡挥过来的拳头，他紧紧地捏着它们却还是在冲击下被抛到一旁，纸张飞散的到处都是。  
  
他被人提起来压在储物柜上，肩胛骨狠狠摩擦铁皮表面，衬衣被Harold揪得皱成一团，他嘲弄的盯着他，脸贴的近极了——Steve十分肯定他都能听到自己胸腔中剧烈的心跳声，他朝地板吐一口混有血丝的吐沫，竭力忽视心底的不安与恐慌。  
  
“我能和你耗上一整天。”他的声音低沉而嘶哑，他试着让这句话听上去像是一种咆哮，但说出口的却像是声剧烈的喘息。  
  
人群中安静片刻过后，爆发出更为激烈的吵杂声——几个人甚至掏出手机开始录像，老天，Steve要是因此荣登YouTube首页他绝对要弄死自己——这时突然传来个奇怪的声响。走廊陷入一片寂静的同时，突然又传来滑动打火机的声音，大多数人的头——包括Steve自己的——都转向声音的来源处。  
  
Barnes，脑袋后面梳了个小辫子，居然没画眼线，一如既往地穿着他那件旧夹克衫，配了一条破洞仔裤，目光冷漠的注视向人群，他十足像个在剧中吸引走全部注意力的主演。小小的火苗燃烧着，他用火机点燃一支香烟然后叼在嘴里，嘬吸的同时扬起坏笑，他懒洋洋地朝聚集在一起的人们吐出个烟圈。寂静逐渐消逝于混乱的状况之中，一些人转回头，还有几个人嘟囔着 _搞什么名堂_ _——_  
  
直到他漫不经心的举起香烟，靠近天花板——朝着Steve的方向，靠近安装在走廊上的圆圆的烟雾探测器——他踮起脚尖，露出腰间被晒得黝黑的皮肤。  
  
于此同时，尖锐的火警声打破了寂静，几秒之后，在走廊中所有的洒水器突然开始运作。Steve立即被扔在原地，他重重的摔到地上，几不可闻的咒骂声瞬间被学生们的大喊大叫所掩盖，到处都是火警的尖叫声。他微微转过身，看到Harold和他的同伴匆忙跑开，其中一个人的肩膀撞到了Barnes：他仍站在原地，他扔掉已经被浸湿的香烟时笑了笑。  
Steve很想集中起全部注意力——讲真，他很想，因为Barnes就站在距离他几步之遥的地方，浑身湿漉漉的，衣服紧紧贴在身上就像是什么纪委里的画面一样，简直是天堂——但他现在只能把全部的注意力都集中在呼吸，以及伸出手，试着把呼吸器从兜里掏出来。  
  
突然地，有只手酷酷把他的手拍到旁边，然后伸进他的裤兜里，这个高大个儿蹲在他身前，从他身上散发出的香烟和淡淡的柠檬味道入侵进他的私人领域里。他打个寒碜，只能任由冰冷的水浇在他们两人身上，当细长的手指拂过他的大腿根部之后——呼吸器被塞进他的手中。他深呼吸，戴上这玩意试图让呼吸平稳下来，然后拼命阻止自己看向眼前的男孩：只要他敢瞥上一眼，喉咙就会阵阵发干，他看着水滴在Barnes的睫毛上起舞，再沿着颧骨顺溜而下，他是这样小心翼翼地看向Steve，目光强烈而炽热地看着他。  
  
当他终于平复呼吸之后，他被他拽起身，粗糙的掌心稳稳扶住他的肩膀。Barnes不知从哪莫名的拿出一张干燥的纸巾，他用冒着凉气的手指捏住Steve的下巴，将他沾在鼻子和下颔之间的血迹擦拭干净。  
  
他看了Steve一眼。男孩注视向另一个身材矮小的同学时的表情深不可测，这毫无疑问的令Steve的喉咙紧张的上下滚动，他微皱起眉，他的头发也越来越软塌塌地贴在额头前。    
  
Steve眨了眨眼，而他也肯定在Barnes慢悠悠离开前他也眨眼回应了他，当洒水器终于停止运作之后他懒散的向外走去，将寂静的走廊留在身后。  
  
“呃——谢谢你？”Steve迟了许久才叫住他，音调中带有几分紧张，而当他暗自咒骂着声带出卖了自己时，脸也刷一下的红了。  
  
“别客气。”Barnes说的时候甚至没回头看他一眼。  
  
凭良心说，这听起来更像是一种威胁。Steve也不确定是该害怕还是觉得被激励到了。                    
  
Steve的家距离学校大约有1个半小时的路程。挺烦人的，因为这意味着他要倒两趟车才能到家——不过也不错，起码他几乎没在家附近偶然碰见过其他同学，而唯一值得他担心的就是住在楼下的毒品贩子，某种程度上他们是种潜在的威胁——但是他们实际上人挺好的，总是借给他面粉——好吧，也是因为他们做的面点都难吃的要死。  
在打架的那天，当他到家之后鼻子还有点肿，他打算向他妈妈说撒几个模糊的小谎比如走路时撞上了储物柜——这也差不多是真相了。他溜达到公园，试图忽视脸上仍在隐隐作痛的伤口，他想把眼前的这群孩子踢球玩耍的场景描绘下来，但这时，素描板上却落下一个阴影。他扭过头，并非是小期待中的Harold和他的同伙们尾随他回到家，取而代之的是一个有那么点滑稽的场景。  
  
Natasha  Romanoff站在他的面前，穿着一条紧身连衣裙和连裤袜，肩膀上挂一个运动背包。Clint Barton，一个把大多时间都投入到他杂草般的头发上的小子，正无精打采的站在她身旁，手指上悬挂着一整只 _弓箭_ 。  
  
“嘿，我得说这把武器是我被威胁时见到过的最原始的一种了。”他率先开口，朝懒洋洋看着他的Clint挑起一边的眉毛，“但我身上连午餐钱都没有，你们是在浪费时间。”  
  
“我们不是来抢你的钱的。”Natasha这样告诉他，双手撑在自己挺翘的屁股上，红色的头发就像是在秋天的半空中燃烧着的阳光。她拥有一张美丽的面容，脸上只画有一些淡妆，卷发散落在肩膀周围，当她露出一个淡笑时Steve觉得自己的脸都红了。“James说你救了我妹妹。”  
  
“呃——”当Clint伸手示意他的红鼻头时，他才反应过来。这其实是一种友好的示意，只不过他是用之前玩转在手里的锋利的弓箭朝Steve脸上指了指。“噢！对，那是你妹妹？”  
  
“嗯哼。”Nat轻声回应，然后打量起Steve。  
  
“知道了。不过——谁是James？”  
  
“Barnes，”Clint适时提供了一些帮助，他掏出一块泡泡糖丢嘴里大声咀嚼着，然后又突然想起来什么似的心不在焉地递给Steve一块。 Steve拒绝了，他并不想拥有任何接近那把致命武器的机会，即使现在把武器已经被Clint背在了身后。但与之相反的，他又点点头，视线钉在脚下，试着掩饰当他们提到Barnes后自己脸上浮现起的红晕，不知怎么的脑海中无限闪过他浑身湿透的画面。  
  
“我欠你个人情。”Nat诚恳地说道，然后微微扭过头，目光穿过公园周围的建筑群，最终停留在一座又灰又丑的大楼上。“我住在对面那栋公寓里。如果你需要什么帮助的话——”她的声音逐渐减小，耸了耸肩，然后转身离开，Barton紧跟在她的身后。Steve不禁感到有一些茫然，他注视着这一对儿缓缓走远，还是开口叫住了他们。  
  
“所以说——如果我想要暗杀谁，找你们就行了？”  
  
Natasha身形一顿——但是Clint的肩膀却上下抖动，当他扭过脸从肩膀上看向Steve时，笑的脸都扭曲了。  
  
“我们会帮你的，小子。”  
  
\- - - -  
  
事情变得有些微妙。  
  
在教室里，Barnes来了并且就坐在他的旁边。他怒视每一个看热闹的人却说连一个字都说不出来。Steve渡过了一段相当煎熬的时间，试图拼命忽视掉从Barnes身上发散而出的温暖，和那时一样他闻到了香烟和柠檬混合在一起的味道，他纵容自己匆匆打量几眼Barnes穿的夹克外套，好看又迷人的轮廓，和眼睛周围涂着烟熏妆眼线。  
  
到了下一间教室，Barnes和往常不同，他坐在窗台上，曲腿蹬着脚下的暖气管，没看Steve一眼。  
  
\- - - -   
Thor Odinson花掉了大部分时间去参加科学社团，这对于一个身材庞大、健壮的金发小伙来说似乎是个奇怪的选择。他在这一年中从没和Steve说过话——直到今天。他用粗壮的手臂搂着瘦小的Jane Foster一同现身——她看上去非常开心，也许是因为能陪男朋友多走两步然后给一个喜欢说教的人来上点教训，所以这也依稀解释了——为什么他们会站到Steve的储物柜旁边。  
  
“Rogers！”Thor的声音洪亮极了，然后他抬手用力拍了拍Steve的肩膀。Thor是一名从挪威来的交换留学生，而且他每说的一句话似乎都不能不带上点莎士比亚戏剧的风格。当Steve在男孩的掌下蹒跚摇晃的时候，他们几乎吸引走了半条走廊的注意力。  
  
“我身上连吃午饭的钱都没有，”Steve气喘吁吁的说道——显然这句话他已经唠叨了好几天——在他从Odinson掌下逃离之后暗自希望自己的肩膀这周里可以恢复如初，他挥舞手中的灰色午餐袋就好像里面装着什么武器似的。Thor只是笑了笑，他伸手揉把Steve的头发，脸上一如既往的好脾气的笑容仿佛点亮了整条走廊。这有点像是一股友好的台风向Steve席卷而来。  
  
“啊，Rogers，我很欣赏你的幽默！我听说你最近上演了一出保护同胞的杰出的好戏。我也同我的队友们说过了，我希望这是他们应受到谴责的行为的终点——但我同时也要让他们知道你受我的保护，他们应该——啊，那句话你们美国人是怎么说的来着？如果他们想惹你，就先得过我这一关？”Thor的发音很是标准，但当Jane朝他翻了个白眼时他又皱起眉头。  
  
“我可以自己保护自己。”Steve脱口而出，他真是个白痴。  
  
幸运的是，Thor的笑容不减，就当没听见那句话。“你当然可以，我的朋友！永远别说我会侮辱一位勇士的尊严。但是你也应该知晓你所处的微妙境地，更该让人们知道，我，Thor Odinson，作为美国人的伙伴， _将成为你坚实的后盾_ 。”  
  
“你可——你可真是个好人，Thor，”Steve最终只得长叹口气，勉强同意下来。等到Thor终于放过他消失在走廊之后，他如释重负般塌下肩膀。Steve摇摇头关上储物柜门，而当他的目光掠过走廊时，他发现一张熟悉的面孔正在紧盯着自己。  
  
Barnes僵在原地有一阵儿了，然后他别开目光，扭过头，快步穿过走廊，并且确保自己经过Steve时候撞到了他瘦小的身体。  
  
等到Steve来到英语教室后，他发现自己放在兜里的钢笔神不知鬼不觉地消失了，接着他看到Barnes，坐在教室的后面，用一支可疑到熟悉的笔在桌子上胡乱涂画着什么。但当他继续在口袋里摸索的时候，他掏到了一块明显不该出现在这里的口香糖，然后——  
  
然后当他把口香糖放进嘴里之后，柠檬的香味在他的舌尖上爆炸开来。  
  
甚至在Phillips先生问他“ _什么事这么好笑，_ _Rogers_ _？_ ”并且威胁要他留堂三次时，他都无法隐去脸上的笑容。  
  
  
  
补充译注：首更的倒数第二句话，吧唧说的那句“别客气”，原文为Don't mention it，直译是“别再提起”，所以后面Steve会怀疑是一种威胁。  
  
\- - - -

  
Bucky试着不去搀和学校的这些破事儿。而Steve Rogers也只是个在走廊里被欺负的孩子。  
  
直到他不再是。  
  
  
Steve敢在礼拜三去自助餐厅是有原因的，包括但不仅限：1、他不喜欢在厕所吃东西；2、在周三中午整个大厅几乎没什么人而这多少有点令人尴尬；3、假如有人想过来找麻烦，但愿Thor或者——比六点二英尺高的橄榄球队员还要威武的守护神或者——Natasha从天而降去保护他。  
  
不过，一个人靠着窗户挤在角落的桌子里吃东西还是有些奇怪，但是至少还有温暖的秋风会拂过他的餐巾纸和正在享用的午餐。  
  
这是宁静的一刻，但一个人突然坐到他对面，将这份宁静打破。  
  
他慢慢抬眼望去——忍住再去谎称自己没有午饭钱的冲动，因为他 _真_ 没可怜到 _这个_ 地步——他眨了眨眼，缓慢的，震惊地，看到Barnes坐在他的对面，用叉子戳着盘子里的肉丸，似乎三明治里的什么东西冒犯了他似的。  
  
就好像他能感受到Steve盯着他脑袋的视线，感受到Steve拧着一边眉毛，呆滞的望着他，嘴里的番茄酱也滴滴答答流向下巴。  
  
Steve觉得自己这辈子都没见过这么好看的人。  
  
“Rogers，”在Barnes嘟囔着他的名字之前他就把注意力重现转移到了食物上。  
  
“Barnes，”Steve回应道，略加嘲弄的语气，饶有兴趣的看眼前的男孩嘴里塞满了三明治，对于他的打扮脸上还带了点嫌弃。他今天又没画眼线，反而戴了一副又大又丑的耳环，被啃过的指甲上涂着脏兮兮的黑色指甲油。他的一些头垂落在脸上，还有一些随意的别在耳后，摆动时偶尔会挡住眼睛——他谨慎的放下三明治，随手拿过一张不知道是谁的餐巾纸擦拭手指。（其实是Steve的，不过他也没打算提醒他），然后他朝上吹口气，把挡在脸上的头发吹散。这种举动有些孩子气，也很可爱，而Steve也无法把停留在他下巴冒出浅浅胡渣上的视线移走，Barnes饱满的嘴唇就像是——  
  
“什么？”Steve不假思索反问道，他突然意识到刚才Barnes对他说了什么但他完全没听见。Steve的眼睫快速眨动，不由得脸红起来，在他问他时Barners露出的微笑看上去发自肺腑。  
  
“Bucky。叫我Bucky就行。”  
  
“好吧，”他予以回击，“那你也叫我Steve。”  
  
满嘴咀嚼着食物，头歪向一边的Barnes—— _Bucky_ ，Steve暗自纠正了错误——他盯着Steve看了好一阵。  
  
“你听 Taylor Swift的歌吗，Steve？”  
  
“呃……”  
  
“只是个简单的问题，伙计。”  
  
“不听？”  
  
“很好，”Bucky耸耸肩。“你可以留在这，暂时的。但假如我要是听到一首*One Direction的烂歌，那就赶紧走人。”  
  
“我会检查我的iTunes的。”Steve挑高眉毛，冷淡地回答他。气氛一时间安静下来，Steve清楚他彻底搞砸了，Bukcy会站起身然后弃他于不顾，他会再度跌入永世只能独自在厕所吃午饭的深渊——  
  
Bucky笑了。只是一个无声的暗笑，但Steve看到了。Bucky摇摇头，这让他自顾自咧嘴一笑，然后继续吃午餐，直到Bucky离开之后脸上仍然挂着得意的笑。  
  
\- - - -  
  
在某种程度上，他和Bucky成了朋友。  
  
他也不知道是如何做到的。主要是因为Bucky很 _可怕_ ，几乎不和别人说话，大多时候又在瞪着别人。但他从来不瞪Steve，所以——这挺好的。  
  
这让Steve拥有许多时间去填补了原本的空白时光，这很——呃，很新鲜。他有很多想法但一直没人与他共同分享，这让他有种奇怪的解放感——能和Bucky一起坐在台阶上，俩人一起挤到两组高耸的书柜之间—— _在这没有烟雾警报器，而且也足够远离图书管理员的视线_ ，反正Bucky是这样解释的——Steve会和Bucky聊到他所拥有的一切有关艺术历史的知识，而大男孩一直抽着烟，点点头，然后露出一个看似遥远而满意的笑容。Bucky偶尔也会大肆评论，说出一些蠢兮兮的观点但就是逗得Steve止不住地笑。  
  
他们一起逃掉了英语课，一起站在室外十月寒冷的空气下，Steve试图隐藏起颤抖，而Bucky点燃香烟，第一百次问Steve要不要来一根，第一百次在Steve拒绝摇头时扬起个坏笑。  
  
“你很冷？”Bucky突然开口问，近距离地看着Steve皮肤上浮起的鸡皮疙瘩——Steve敢发誓，用他的性命发誓，在Backy的注视中他的嘴唇肯定被冻的通红，除非——  
  
除非—但 _Bucky_ 也不可能 _会_ ——  
  
“有点。”Steve承认道，绝望地打断他的想法，当Bucky脱下破夹克外套靠近Steve之前就试图移走Bucky放在他下嘴唇上的注意力，而他也十分确定接下来会发生什么。“哇，不用，Buck——”Bucky将破旧的皮夹搭在他的肩膀上，Steve磕磕巴巴的制止着，尽管他仍在发抖，但他着实被这份意外的温暖包裹个严实，拼命忍住恨不得立刻挤入Bucky怀抱中的冲动。（resists the urge to huddle closer as Bucky's hand lingers on his shoulder momentarily.）  
  
“患上感冒可一点都不酷，小鬼。（Ain't nothin' punk about catching a cold, kiddo.）”Bucky叼着烟嘟囔，呼出的烟雾在灰色天空中渐渐散去。Steve讨厌香烟让他胸口发紧的感觉，但看着Bucky用饱满的嘴唇呼出白雾，一切似乎又都是值得的。  
  
“你怎么叫我小孩？”Steve皱眉，努力挣扎着在唇边浮起一丝笑容，Bucky扭起一条眉毛看向他，目光中带点怀疑的意味。“你最多就比我大一个月。”  
  
“你看上去像是个七年级生可不是我的错。”  
  
这回Steve的笑容彻底消失了。他下颔紧绷，怒视向一旁的停车场，他知道自己不是什么时候都需要一个道歉——  
  
“对不起。”  
  
好吧。那好吧。  
  
“没事，”Steve耸耸肩，那句评价刺痛着他直到Bucky轻轻推把他的肩膀，略显粗鲁，但当Steve用全身的重量回挤过去的时候，他低沉而沙哑的笑出了声。  
  
“想看看我的纹身吗？”Bucky建议道——这更像是另一种道歉方式，但更美好，因为他突然靠了过来，然后卷起袖子，一股清新的烟草味从他的嘴唇边缘溢出。当然——当然了——Steve又搞砸了，咳嗽开始折磨他的全身，胸口发紧就像是不知不觉陷入一股浓烟。Bucky在Steve坐下的时候愣了一下，他一手扶着膝盖，拼命期望能够停止这该死的 _咳嗽_ ，现在他的呼吸已经转化为喘息。  
  
“上帝——该死，Steve， _该死的_ ，我忘了——操—”Bucky把烟在地上碾灭，一只手伸进Steve的口袋，颤抖的手指将呼吸器压在掌心之中。这让人依稀回想起在走廊里第一相遇的情景，特别是Bucky捏住他的下巴——还是那么粗鲁，还是那样不值得原谅的，但他喜欢，他喜欢这个，Bucky对待他的方式绝不会是仿佛他是由玻璃制成的那般小心翼翼，即使他在半截哮喘发作——他眼中闪烁着的几乎算是愤怒的目光。“你还好吗？”  
  
“我很好，Barnes，”Steve低声回答，把脑袋从Bucky的手中挪开。一时间他们之间只有几英寸的距离——Steve不认为在以前他和谁靠的这么近过。他都能感受到Bucky的呼吸，冰凉的气体传递到他的嘴唇，他能闻到香烟与柠檬混合在一起的味道到，如今，还有些别的什么——更辛辣和刺激，也许是须后水。他想象着如果能再靠近几英寸，能去感受嘴唇相抵的滋味，即使眼下Bucky正凝视着他，紧皱眉头，显得有些痛心。他低声抱怨：  
  
“老天，Rogers，你为什么不 _告诉_ 我？”  
  
Steve思索着眼前这只焦急的面孔，上面画着一条处于恐慌的边界，他想要这些，甚至更多其它的东西，想去触及，触摸，安慰，只为了这份该死的感觉。这太过了：他差点就贴上去了，他感受到自己的胃在下沉，在胸腔中充斥着高昂的歇斯底里的冲动——所以他改为向后撤退，抛出自己的回应：  
  
“哮喘发作也一点都不酷。（Ain't nothing punk about asthma attacks）”  
  
Bucky呆住了，很是震惊——然后他笑了，低沉地笑了很久，他向后又一次挨着Steve坐在冰冷的地上，摇摇头。  
  
“你是个白痴。”  
  
“Punk.”  
  
“Jerk.”  
  
“我记得你还要给我看看那些刺青，”Steve对他说，他Bucky咧嘴而笑着卷子袖子时他转了转眼珠，Bucky开始展示蔓延在他胳膊上的图案和颜色。  
  
Steve——因为他是个 _艺术家_ ，这没什么特别的，他只是客观的对展现在眼前的艺术感兴趣——他伸出手，用手指沿着Bucky手腕上刻画的锚状图形描绘着。  
  
如果要说现在Bucky笑的过于夸张和明亮的话——那么，也许他也只是非常热爱艺术罢了。  
  
  
~~0920更新完结~~  
如果Harold和他的小团伙懂得何时该滚蛋，那生活一定会变得简单许多。  
  
严格来说Bucky并不是特别担心这点，但显然Thor的警告对他们豌豆大小的脑仁来说只能维持一星期的时间，而且Bucky这几周里不知怎么也不经常围在Steve身边了，导致可吸收的信息量不足，所以那些愚蠢的 _穴居人_ 没得到 _该死的警示_ ：敢惹Steve Rogers就等于惹到了Bucky Barnes——  
  
那个，好吧，也许他是有点不爽。  
  
自从他无意间发现Steve顶这个黑眼圈来上学，他的数学和英语成绩在某种程度上有所提高，因为他开始喜欢出没于Steve的教室附近——在偷了这孩子的课程表之后，他都快背的滚瓜烂熟了——然后施展他绝佳的尾随术从始至终跟着Steve，回瞪每一个好奇打量他的人。他深知在不久的将来，当一切都被拆穿之后，Steve会发现Bucky不可能每次都恰好路过他的每一间教室—— 一旦Steve发现Bucky是在保护他，甚至宠溺他，那么结果将不堪设想。但在真相暴露之前，他还是会竭尽所能去保护这个骨瘦如柴的孩子。  
  
Bucky并不是单纯的 _担心_ Steve。  
  
并不是。这实在是——实在是太 _疯狂_ 了。你就是忍不住利用自己90%的精力去担心一个不知道如何远离是非的傻小子，这一点儿都不酷。  
  
所以当他准备去洗手间尿尿然后去吃饭，在吹干手时他突然听到从走廊传来极其熟悉的嘈杂声，他的心在顿时跌入谷底的同时又忍不住翻个白眼。他箭步冲出去，门因惯性狠狠砸向墙壁发出巨大的声响。他赶到时正好看到Harold一脚踹向Steve的肚子。  
  
Steve趴在地上。拼命挣扎着想要站起身，但他只能徒劳的在下方用脚在反踹回去。  
  
不可否认的是，Bucky对此番情景的心情有些复杂。当然了，更多的是冰冷、没由来的愤怒，但还有点挫败感，因为狗屎一般的Harold动用他那点可怜的脑细胞，又开始例行欺负人了。他的腿不受大脑控制的向前迈进，大步穿过拥挤的人群，看向Steve的目光一如既往的震惊，那个瘦弱的Steve，从不知道认输，从一群学生中挺身而出，只为了帮助一个和他没一丁点关系的姑娘。他做这些只是因为他是个好人，因为“ _我不喜欢恶霸_ “——他不认为自己佩服过谁，就像他现在钦佩Steve一样，从他在一年之前第一眼看到他在布告栏上张贴“ _布鲁克林高中_ _LGBT_ _社团_ ”的海报时就钦佩他了。而在钦佩了他这么长时间之后——当然，Bucky觉得自己酷毙了， _反正_ 就是挺赞的——但这都是胡扯，因为他一直都很 _害怕_ ，怕到花了一年的时间才敢和Steve Rogers说句话。  
  
如今，他站在这，把一个愚蠢的小恶霸从这个孩子身上拽走，而在几个月前他甚至都不知道该如何向这个孩子搭话，他冲着这个恶霸的脸上怒吼“ _别恃强凌弱_ ！（pick on someone your own size）”然后——  
  
然后整个走廊都安静了下来。只留有他狠揍上Harold鼻梁时发出的声响。  
  
“我就要打败他了。（I had him on the ropes）”Steve长出一口气。  
\- - - -  
  
“你 _他妈_ 到底是怎么想的？”Steve愤愤地说。在Harold落荒而逃的同时他把Bucky拽进一间教室，把一群挤在走廊看热闹的人群抛在脑后，他们都很震惊——或者说是吓坏了，Steve也无法确定——他们会怎样看待Bucky，在他喘着粗气几乎是狠狠教训过Harold之后。“你会被停学的，你知道吗？”  
  
“那也值得。”Bucky断然回答道，对于刚刚发生的事件他显得很是无所谓，望向窗外的目光炯炯有神。  
  
“真的？还值得，当那堆狗屎被记在你的档案上时——嘿，你他妈听得见我说话吗？”他掰正Bucky的下巴，此时希望，比以往 _都_ 要迫切的希望能消除心中的怒火，他强迫他望向自己的时笑容也是那般勉强（shit-eating grin），从口中挤出的声音艰难而沉重：“ _你为什么要这么做_ ？”他得到的回答是一阵沉默，Bucky深沉望进他的双眼，双手微微颤动，而Steve紧逼不放的态度彻底惹恼了Bucky，他终于大吼：  
  
“因为他在伤害你！他在该死的 **伤害** 你，Steve—— 他不是在闹着玩而且这不是无所谓，非常、 ** _非常_** 有所谓！你还不明白吗？没人能伤害你！”  
  
Bucky突然顿住了，就好像有什么强迫他闭嘴，空空的教室，寂静无声。空气沉重的流动在他们二人之间，Bucky一时几乎难以忍受这种气氛，仿佛氧气都逐渐稀薄，但他仍拒绝将目光移开。即使在灯光昏暗的教室中，他的眼神都在熠熠发光，他的下颔紧绷——他望向Steve，正如Steve凝视着他，目光中沉淀的是远远超出他的年纪的神情。他看上去有些 _累_ 了。  
  
他收回还捏着Bucky脸的手——这是他第一次硬生生地推开他——Steve的动作僵持了很长一段时间，最终还是重重叹口气。他的胸口发紧但这与哮喘毫无干系，他的弯曲手指时双手甚至还在颤抖，他攥紧Bucky的T恤衫。他的沉甸甸的胃中只剩下紧张二字，他发誓他都能听到两人混乱而粗重的呼吸声，而当他踮起脚尖将眼前的男孩拉入一个粗鲁的吻中时，他心中的巨石无声落地。  
  
过了好一会Bucky的嘴唇像是被冻结一般，久到Steve几乎将他推开，此时Steve的内心无限重复着一句话： _该死，我彻底搞砸了，我_ ——  
  
但是Bucky的手突然握住他的后颈，另只手笨拙地沿着他细瘦的腰线一路向下时，把Steve推到墙边，他的吻是炽热的，是猛烈的，他的舌头滑向Steve的嘴唇。突然之间，在Bucky用他庞大的身躯将他困在墙壁之间，两人腰胯紧紧相抵时，Steve感到——他感到 _安全_ 。在他的人生中从未拥有换过如此强烈的安全感。  
  
“Punk，”Steve气喘吁吁地骂道，而Bucky将亲吻落在他的脖颈间，不再急躁地拉扯Steve的T恤，转而吮吸他暴露在外的锁骨。一阵战栗顺Steve的脊椎攀附而上，Bucky露出坏笑，回骂一句“ _Jerk_ ”，呼吸喷洒在他的皮肤之间直到重新吻住他的嘴唇，他抵住Steve的唇舌，笑容难以自抑。  
  
\- - - -  
  
“别他妈闹了，好吗？也许我需要做个外科手术去切掉我的耳朵或是别的什么——”  
  
“ _放松_ 点行吗？又不是要害你——老天，你个不听话的小坏蛋。”  
  
“我妈会杀了我。你真觉得这是个好主意？在我们毕业之前这么做没问题？拍照时候怎么办——”  
  
“我想那才是重点。‘ _Bucky_ ’，他是这么说的， _‘_ _来吧_ _Buck_ _，这多酷，我们会很般配的_ ’，他可是这么说的。老天，如果我知道你会抱怨这么多——”  
  
  
“好吧，好吧！那就他妈的来吧，行了吗？”  
  
Steve猛的闭上双眼，仍在思索着为什么会觉得让他的男朋友举着一根针靠近他会是个不错的注意，当他听到Bucky嗤笑着凑近时他睁开一只眼怒目而视。  
  
“好的，一，二——”  
  
“啊—— _该死_ 。数到三时都他妈的发生了什么？”  
  
“注意文明，你。”Bucky警告道，动作流畅的在Steve的耳洞中插入一个小耳钉，再用棉签把血迹清理干净。  
  
“Fuck you，”Steve粗声粗气地回骂。“疼得要死。”他很暴躁，五指与——把他拖入一个用力的亲吻中的——Bucky的手指紧紧环绕在一起，至少他在试着帮他分散掉注意力。  
  
“你喜欢这个，嗯？”Bucky低语的声音低沉而沙哑，他脸上挂着一抹坏笑，看着Steve把他推开，而小个子男孩的脸上浮现出类似于撅嘴似的表情。  
  
“Fuck you,”Steve又重复了一遍，但语调更为懒散，他从厨房的柜台上跳下来，跟在Bucky身后走出来，继而挨着他跌坐进沙发， _或许_ 称得上是极为勉强的，他才让Bucky将他的双腿放到Bucky自己的大腿上。  
  
\- - - -  
  
他们在毕业典礼当天组成了一个破烂二人组。  
  
对于两个在学校里几乎没什么朋友的人来说，他们只在毕业这年交到了零星几个朋友。有Thor和Jane以及那些科学社团的朋友，还有Bruce，副社长——社长是Jane，当然了，都是科学社团的，还有Tony，不知怎么的他就成了毕业舞会的国王，和他的4.0的GPA成绩一样耀眼，要知道他对工科是一种近乎着魔一般的迷恋了。Tony的女伴是Peppe，她在科学社中是拥有稳定军心的地位。Sam在LGBT社团中和Steve成为了朋友，然后Sam和Riley在众多配对之中结伴而来，好像他俩之中还没人意识到他们已经在交往了，知道Natasha大声地指出这点。Clint和Sam同为鸟类观察小组的成员，他们知道彼此但不知怎么一整年也没说过话——Nat和Bucky之间有些古怪，这段难以捉摸的历史经常被形容为“ _酷到没人能懂_ ”，幸运的是Nat也赞同这点。Steve觉得自己还是不要问的好。  
  
（顺便说，Bucky在几周前告诉他要和小组里其他人解释太过尴尬：他和Nat曾经交往过一段时间，直到她通知他，她的男朋友至少要拥有一把致命的武器，还要定期帮她家除草，从那之后她就开始和Barton约会了。）  
  
每个人都在好奇Steve的耳洞——并不是说他会对此反应过度——这与他的毕业长袍和过短的裤子其实还挺搭的。在一个月或者更久以前他是买了几件不错的衣服，但他现在已经几乎无法穿进那些衣服了，尽管他只长高了几英寸，但他妈妈一直在念叨着他这是大器晚成，终于能窜窜个子了什么的。无论怎样他并不在乎——然而他也必须承认，不用再踮起脚尖就能亲到Bucky是件挺不错的事。  
  
老实说，他很惊讶Bucky居然能顺利毕业，鉴于从没见过他去上课——直到他勉强承认他拿到了GPA 3.8的高分，并且打算休学一年，也许他打算在明年去申请读个专科学校。当Steve问他去哪一所学校时，Bucky只是耸耸肩，用一种相当随意的态度，回问道 _你想去哪所学校？_  
  
当然了，这句话成功促使Steve吻上Bucky——再让Bucky反过来吻住Steve——正如这些日子他们一直在做的那样吻住彼此。回顾他的这一年，Steve多少有点纳闷他们到底是怎么搞到一起的。  
  
不过，但Peppe在舞台上做毕业致辞时，Bucky通过一系列诱骗坐到他的身边——无视了座位安排，Steve _十分_ 肯定他们本应该按照姓氏首字母就坐——Steve还是允许Bucky将他们的手指交缠在一起——  
  
好吧，也许在毕业典礼当天和你的男朋友手拉着手然后趁没人注意时在他脸上亲一口什么的一点都不酷，但Steve对此完全不介意。  
  
  
  
=END=  
  



End file.
